


The Bread Stick Meme: Supernatural Oneshot

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Meme, Other, bread stick meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean pretty much are memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bread Stick Meme: Supernatural Oneshot

Sam and Dean were at Olive Garden. Hell, it was the fanciest place they have eaten at all year, even though it was just a fake italian restaurant. They had ordered bread sticks as appetizers. It was silence for both of them except of the tapping of keys on Sam’s laptop and the quiet sound of them sipping on their glasses of water. Sam cleared his throat loudly, as the silence was getting too awkward for his liking. “So uh, Dean, how have things been with you and Cas lately? I haven’t heard from his, but I know you two are closer.” Sam asked uncomfortably. Dean was usually talkative, but today he was not. Dean sat up a bit straighter and set his arms on the table. “Ya know, I don’t know lately, Sammy. He has been kind of a dick and I don’t know why.” Dean grimaced while looking down at his hands which were folded on the table. Anger shot through Sam. He gave Dean a nasty look and stood up. He is not accepting that Dean thinks Cas is a dick. He quickly pulled out his bag and started stuffing the warm breadsticks into it. “I’ve gotta go.” Sam mumbled angrily. Dean looked up, a bit alarmed. “No, no, let me finish!” Dean said reassuringly. Sam slowly set down his bag and sat down, staring into Dean’s soul with his bitch face. “I love Cas though. He will always be my buddy, even though he is a dick right now. Sam, I will never hate Cas. He is family.” Dean said smoothly. Sam lightened up a bit at the thought of Dean still thinking Cas was family. “Also, Sammy, when did you get the man-purse?”


End file.
